Morgan, an Arthurian Legend
by NickJoeKevin
Summary: It's based on the movie but with added characters and other changes that I've made. It's T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except Morgan so you can't take her without permission. I made up the story based on the movie so basically the characters belong to the producers etc. You all know the deal, I mean, isn't this what fanfiction is for?

Chapter one: Taken

When I was fourteen years old and my brother, Lancelot, was fifteen, we were taken from the only home that we had ever known. I was not supposed to go. Lancelot and I were so close sometimes I swore I could hear his thoughts. That was why I went.

The Romans came on a day that I would never forget. Lancelot and I were racing our twin horses. It was very rare for horses to be born twins, and since Lancelot and I were so close we were given the first Friesians born to my father's horse, Star.

We were racing along the river bank when we galloped up to the crest of a hill and saw the Roman officers. We waited a few minutes and just watched not saying a word. I had told Lancelot that I would be going with him to wherever our post was. I had also told my father and he had agreed to let me go. Since Lancelot and I had learned everything together, sparring, tracking, and so on, it was only appropriate that I go with him. I couldn't leave my brother no matter how I tried.

We quickly turned the horses and ran back to the village to say our goodbyes and gather our equipment. Once we entered the village, Lancelot said, "They are here." My father told us about how great warriors turned into great horses when they died. He said that our horses had been twins who had died saving one another, and that we should do the same for each other. He said that they would protect us.

Our younger sister, Kat, ran up and gave us each a wooden carving. Lancelot never showed me his and I never showed him mine. It was tradition.

The Romans, bloody Romans, came for us and we joined the other boys. I felt fifty pairs of eyes watching me as I rode up. I could tell the officers were sizing me up. Strangely they never said anything and neither did I. Lancelot asked how long we would be away and the officer that I took to be in charge said without kindness that we would be stationed at our posts for fifteen years not including the time it would take to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The journey

Our journey was long and tedious. I was very lucky that I had learned combat and self defense because it wasn't long before young _men_ started to approach me. After they learned that I was not to be messed with, (it took a couple of head bangings and ass kicking's) they left me alone. Lancelot was also very protective and never left my side.

The boys eventually treated me as an equal in most cases. Some would never get over it and shunned me altogether except to call me a slut or some other slur.

There were some who I got rather close to though, like friends or brothers in some cases. Two brothers named Gawain and Galahad became close friends. Galahad was twelve and the youngest boy there and was rather cute with his dark eyes and dark curls. Gawain, seventeen and one of the oldest there, was a bear with long sandy hair and was funny and very likeable. The four of us became close friends and they watched my back just like Lancelot.

Other friends were Bors and Dagonet, also brothers who became friends to have fun with and make jokes with. Bors was a rotund boy who was more muscle than anything was a jokester where Dag was quiet and sensual. Also there was a sixteen year old named Tristan who almost seemed dangerous in his own dark ways. Other friends included the handsome and charming Gareth and the wild but friendly Percival. Bedivere was Percival's older brother and was charming in his own way but mostly kept to himself.

Not so friendly were Malagant and many others. I won't spend much time on this because they were cruel and often times disgusting.

Ages are as follows for the people listed above.

17 – Dagonet, Bedivere, and Gawain

16 – Tristan and Malagant

15 – Lancelot and Percival

14 – Me and Gareth

13 – I don't think there were any

12 – Galahad and he's the youngest

All the other boys not mentioned were within this range. We passed time with talking since were riding most of the time and had to stay with the officers. Months passed, I think three months.

We had to cross over to an island to get to our station, Britain. Finally, we were there.


End file.
